Salah Tangkap
by Fei Mei
Summary: Nggak, ini bukan iklan Axis yang hap hap tangkap itu... tapi Shinichi salah tangkap pelaku suatu kasus. #Fict pertama di fandom ini, genre Mystery pertama, One-Shot#


**Disclaimer**: Aoyama Gosho  
**A/N**: seluruhnya adalah Shinichi's POV. Shinichi tidak menyusut menjadi Conan. Author hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja. OC dan plot adalah milik Author.

.

.

.

Dia mengerang terus-terusan selama ada di dalam mobil patroli. Berteriak-teriak dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Aku tidak mengerti. Baru pertama kali aku dihadapi kasus ini.

Jadi ceritanya begini. Kemarin kami sedang makan malam di rumah seorang aktris terkenal. Aku, inspektur Megure, paman Kogoro, Ran, dan beberapa polisi anak buah Inspektur. Kemarin itu si aktris berulangtahun dan mengundang banyak teman-temannya yang merupakan selebritis juga. Rumahnya sangat besar, seperti istana. Jadi kalau kau baru pertama kali datang kesana, kau pasti akan tersesat, karena aku pun sempat tersesat kemarin.

Makan malamnya sangat enak dan disajikan dengan elegan oleh para pelayan. Sang tuan rumah menghampiri masing-masing meja untuk mengucapkan terimakasih atas kehadiran para tamu yang ada di meja-meja. Ada beberapa musisi yang dibayar olehnya untuk memainkan puluhan lagu malam itu. Aku dan yang lain sangat menikmati makan malam, sampai ketika tiba-tiba listrik mati, lampu mati, tidak ada cahaya.

Begitu lampu menyala kembali, aku melihat bercak darah di sekitar meja nomor empatbelas dan limabelas. Tamu undangan yang ada di kedua meja tersebut teriak histeris. Aku dan para polisi langsung menghampiri bercak darah tersebut. Itu adalah darah si aktris yang berulangtahun. Ia meninggal, dengan luka besar di punggungnya. Seorang gadis berlari masuk ke ruang tengah tempat kami makan dengan tergesa-gesa, dan mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tergantung di atas pintu kamar mandi, sudah meninggal juga. Aku dan inspektur Megure langsung ke tempat yang dituju gadis itu, dan mayat tersebut ternyata adalah anak tunggal dari tuan rumah. Baru saja kami akan kembali ke ruang tengah, seorang pelayan menghampiri kami dan mengatakan bahwa suami si aktris meninggal karena keracunan minuman.

Tiga orang meninggal di waktu yang hampir bersamaan di malam yang sama. Ketiganya sekeluarga. Aku mendapat informasi dari pelayan-pelayan kalau keluarga si aktris yang ada di Jepang hanyalah suami dan anaknya. Dengan kata lain ada seseorang yang berniat menghabisi keluarganya disini. Tetapi siapa? Dan mengapa?

Meivita, nama gadis yang duduk di sampingku di mobil patrol ini, adalah satu-satunya orang yang hampir tidak memiliki alibi malam kemarin. Oke, memang selama ini dalam kasus yang kuhadapi, orang yang tidak punya alibi biasanya adalah orang yang tidak bersalah. Tetapi untuk kali ini, aku menangkapnya, karena dia sama sekali tidak punya bukti bahwa ia bukanlah pembunuh.

Semalam ia datang terlambat. Saat ketiga korban sudah meninggal, Meivita baru datang ke tempat itu. jadi kami berasumsi bahwa pertama-tama ia memadamkan listrik, membunuh anaknya dulu, kemudian membunuh si aktris, lalu keluar dari ruang tengah dan memasukkan racun ke gelas minuman tuan rumah, lalu menyalakan listrik lagi. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia baru masuk ke dalam lagi dengan wajah tidak berdosa, seakan ia memang baru datang.

Kami mencurigainya. Kenapa? Karena dia tahu ruangan dimana suami Wina –aktris tersebut- tanpa sengaja meminum racun. Bahkan ia tidak tersesat saat pergi ke ruangan tersebut. Dengan kata lain, ia memang sudah pernah datang ke rumah itu. Padahal menurut kata Wina di hari sebelumnya, orang-orang yang ia undang tidak ada yang pernah datang ke rumah itu, tidak ada satu pun. Maka kami langsung menangkapnya.

Sampai saat ini, Meivita masih menangis sambil mengatakan bahwa bukan dia yang melakukannya. Dialah satu-satunya tersangka yang menurutku paling…berisik. Maksudnya, aku mengerti kalau setiap pelaku pasti selalu berusaha menyangkal apa yang ia perbuat, kan? Tapi kurasa tidak perlu sampai seperti ini juga…

Baru saja kami memasuki kantor polisi, Takagi menelepon inspektur Megure dan mengatakan bahwa kepala pelayan di rumah Wina telah dibunuh. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah pelakunya sudah kami tangkap?

Akhirnya kami segera kembali ke rumah yang bagaikan istana itu. Disana, kami melakukan penyelidikan lagi. Lalu aku tahu sekarang. Meivita bukanlah pelakunya, tetapi kakaknya Meivita, yaitu Meyna. Wajah keduanya sangat mirip, sehingga sangat sulit untuk dibedakan. Kami salah. Yang datang terlambat kemarin malam bukanlah Meivita, tetapi Meyna. Meyna sangat beruntung karena kami mengira dia adalah Meivita, karena mereka memakai pakaian yang sama semalam.

Aku dan inspektur Megure langsung melepaskan gadis malang itu dan menangkap kakaknya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya aku menangkap orang yang salah…

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

Gantung, iya Fei tau. Pendek, Fei juga tau. Tapi review please?


End file.
